Vegeta Must Pay
ベジータ うし!! の が る!! |Rōmaji title =Sūpā Bejīta Ayaushi!! Kanzen Muketsu no Kyōfu ga Semaru!! |Literal title =Super Vegeta in Peril!! An Absolutely Perfect Terror Closes In!! |Number = 161 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = A Reversal |Airdate = October 21, 1992 |English Airdate = November 2, 2000 |Previous = Cell is Complete |Next = Trunks Ascends }} ベジータ うし!! の が る!!|Sūpā Bejīta Ayaushi!! Kanzen Muketsu no Kyōfu ga Semaru!!|lit. "Super Vegeta in Peril!! An Absolutely Perfect Terror Closes In!!"}} is the ninth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 21, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 2, 2000. Summary The episode starts out with Krillin laying helplessly on the ground with Android 16 and Future Trunks shocked. Krillin eventually gets up, but can feel his bones aching and collapses to the ground. While Cell's testing his new powers, Future Trunks goes to help Krillin by giving him a Senzu Bean. Vegeta is unimpressed by Cell's latest transformation, dismissing him as a threat. Perfect Cell and Vegeta take their starting positions for the fight, then Krillin wakes up, although he is still hurt from the attack Perfect Cell did to him, Future Trunks is happy he is okay. Krillin then gets worried when he sees Vegeta about to fight Perfect Cell and tells Future Trunks that Perfect Cell is more powerful than he is letting on. Perfect Cell and Vegeta are still standing in their same positions and are smiling at each other. Android 16 senses that Perfect Cell's power went up a lot, but concludes that Vegeta still has the advantage. Krillin says that Perfect Cell is hiding his power and that he knows Future Trunks is hiding his, as well. Vegeta makes the first attacks, but Perfect Cell blocks each one. Then, Vegeta flies at Perfect Cell and punches him rapidly but Perfect Cell manages to block each one. Krillin is asking why Future Trunks has not used his hidden powers to stop Perfect Cell already and gets angry but Future Trunks does not answer. Vegeta continues to punch Perfect Cell but all Perfect Cell does is block until Vegeta hits Perfect Cell into a wall. Vegeta starts to get angry because he sees Perfect Cell is not trying, so he goes to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell grabs Vegeta and pins him on the wall. Vegeta realizes Perfect Cell has gotten much faster. Cell then shows off a bit of his speed by tossing a bunch at Vegeta. Cell then detonates the mountain Vegeta was pinned behind and they fall to the ground Vegeta tells him that he knows Perfect Cell is not fighting with his full power and says that he is still no match for him. It goes back to Future Trunks and he is talking about what happened in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, how he surpassed his dad in power. He tells Krillin he does not want his father to know because he will get angry and he does not want Vegeta to get angry, as he wants Vegeta to accept him. Future Trunks then gets angry and knows Vegeta should have finished off Cell when he had the chance. Up at The Lookout, Tien Shinhan realizes that both Perfect Cell and Vegeta are equal in strength, but Piccolo knows it will not last. Piccolo says that Vegeta has stopped thinking and let his anger take control and it is making his fighting technique sloppy. Bulma gets angry that they are not telling her what is happening. Meanwhile, inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan are training hard as Super Saiyans. Back at the fight Vegeta relocates to a larger rocky platform and assumes a fighting stance. Cell then uses Rapid Movement to appear directly behind Vegeta. Vegeta attempts to kick Cell, but Cell instantly disappears and is already hopping across numerous rock formations. Vegeta chases after and fires multiple ki blasts at Cell, but all of them miss. The blasts follow Cell into the air and he dodges them again. Then the missing ki blasts fall on Cell as he blasted again from below. Vegeta watches as the smoke clouds clear with no evidence of Cell. Cell compliments Vegeta on his little trap and taunts him again. Vegeta, annoyed, launches another volley of blasts directly at Cell. Future Trunks and Krillin realize Vegeta is losing the battle because of his anger. Android 16 only now realizes Perfect Cell's strength and says that everyone is doomed. Vegeta charges the smoke cloud and attempts to attack Cell, but all fail to land. Vegeta uses an Explosive Wave but Cell is already far from the vicinity by the time the smoke clears again. The others realize Perfect Cell got to Vegeta and that Vegeta is blinded with rage. Vegeta then wants Cell to show his true power. Cell obliges and warps behind Vegeta again. Vegeta then lands a hard kick on Cell's neck. Vegeta is stunned in raw disbelief upon realizing his kick had no effect. Future Trunks then explains to Krillin that Vegeta would rather die than let Future Trunks help him out in the fight and that is why he avoiding interfering. Major Events *Vegeta is utterly outclassed by Cell in his Perfect Form. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Cell (Perfect) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Krillin *Bulma *Trunks *Tien Shinhan *Piccolo *Android 16 *Cell Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Piccolo Angry" - When Piccolo is infuriated that Vegeta allows Cell to reach his perfect form. *"Perfect Cell Runs" - When Super Saiyan Vegeta chases the newly transformed Perfect Cell in hot pursuit. Differences from the manga *Piccolo telling Tien Shinhan that Vegeta is becoming sloppy against Cell is exclusive to the anime. *The sparring session between Goku and Gohan as Super Saiyan's is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Vegeta tells Cell to fight seriously, he kicks him in the neck to which Cell doesn't budge. In the anime there are additional scenes of the two fighting inbetween those two points. Trivia *This is the first episode to use music from Super Android 13!. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 161 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 161 (BDZ) pt-br:Super Vegeta corre perigo! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 161 it:Vegeta è in pericolo Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z